willisfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby Willis
|Row 3 title = Spouse(s): |Row 3 info = Brenda Willis (? - 2016) |Row 4 title = Children: |Row 4 info = Jeremiah, Jackson, Jedidiah, Jaeger (sons) Jessica, Jennifer, Jeanette, Jasmine, Juliette, Jamie, Joy, Jada (daughters) }} Toby Nathaniel Willis is the family patriarch. He is married to Brenda Willis and together they have 12 children. Toby is the father of the twelve Willis Clan children and helps them strive for excellence in all they do. Toby is a state champion wrestler from Chicago and a graduate of Northwestern University. Toby worked in the computer field for ten years as a programmer, analyst, database and system administrator. He now does music and video production. Toby is still involved in wrestling and coaches the boys. He occasionally plays keyboards in the band. He is currently also involved in various writing, architecture and art projects. It is unknown if Toby and Brenda remain married after Toby's incarceration. Scandal On September 9, 2016, Toby was arrested on child rape charges. The Tennessee Bureau of Investigations announced that they began investigating Toby Nathaniel Willis, on August 29, and discovered that he allegedly had a sexual encounter with an underage girl in Nashville about 12 years ago. TBI agents say they arrested Willis in Greenville, Kentucky, where he reportedly fled from his home in Ashland City, Tennessee to avoid police. He was charged with one count of rape of a child. Willis is being held in the Muhlenberg County Jail in Kentucky without bond as a fugitive from justice, and will be moved to Cheatham County Jail in his hometown, where he will also be held without bond, according to the TBI statement. On July 11, 2017, he pleaded guilty to four counts of child rape. Cheatham County Circuit Court Clerk Julie Hibbs confirmed that Willis received two 25-year sentences on two counts and two 40-year sentences on the other two. Those sentences will be concurrent, and served at 100 percent, giving Willis a total of 40 years in prison. Some of his victims were his daughters. Willis has been in the Cheatham County Jail since September 2016. Brenda Willis and the Willis Clan released the following statement through their attorney, Bill Speek: "The Willis family would like to thank their family, friends and fans for the outpouring of love and support during this most difficult year. Additionally, the Willis family would like to thank the many members of law enforcement for their detailed and comprehensive investigation of this matter. Finally, the family would like to thank the District Attorney's office for their diligence and sensitivity in the handling of this case. The family has remained fully cooperative throughout the investigation. Although the criminal case has concluded with Toby Willis receiving 40 years for the crimes he committed, the impact on the victims will remain much longer. The family is appreciative and grateful that people have respected their need for privacy during this trying time and asks for continued respect as they seek to move forward."